Deed to be Done
by Tamedcreature
Summary: Caden and Karina got seperated as younger. Twins no knowing of each other until a grief lost has happened mysteriously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

15 years ago "Your so pathetic, why don't you use your power,what your afraid aren't you".He spit on him. "You know Brother, i thought i know you better than that",he sharpened his knife. "Know reason for you to be the good guy Jasper just join me".  
Jasper barely could sit up when he said,"You always was the evil twin Daren",he said in spite."You can see that i quite enjoy it brother". He can see his brother weazing."Any last request Jasper",he brother stop weazing for a moment to say," I'm going to come back for you daren", and at that moment Jasper died."Take him away and fetch Shiela for me". The guards did as instructed and Shiela came through the door with the glared at Shiela."You was in-  
structed to kill the girl and keep the boy",he said in anger."Im sorry i can't kill my child, ill raise her without knowing of father and brother, let me keep her in my hut",she begged in desperation."Fine but keep her out of my way",he said stressed."Is the deed done?Is my husband killed",she asked in guilt."Yes and as soon as i raise the boy to be king I'll kill him and he will never know his Father is killed,and he will never know his mother is not dead",he laughed.  
Present Day "Is all this really needed Father, I mean I'm going to be King no matter how I dressed,"Caden said."Silence son a Prince should always dress as a prince anyway",Daren said in of the guards came rushing through to deliver a message."Your Majesty one of the peasents sent for you now",the guard sighed in impatience."Very well".Caden rushed to the window trying to get away from the he's walking outside,he hears something around him, he senses a turned around only to find a girl coming at him with a knife."Aah, who are you?What are doing out here?,he asked."You seemed to have frightened me I'm Karina."I introduced myself as Prince looked frightened again,I was About to ask her What's wrong, but she ran away.

"What are you doin here Shiela, I said I will have my messenger send you your money",he asked angerily."I'm not here about my money Im here to apologize for what i did last time i saw you."she said in fear."What did you do Shiela i dont have patience".She sighed."Karina knows everything about her family",she said. Daren steamed with anger and grab Shiela's neck."I knew we shouldn't have kept that twin alive you fix this or you dead",he let her go only to find her coughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Caden came through the door,confused,of what he saw in the girl she looked, frightened but why, his thoughts were interupted by his father."Son sorry to keep you waiting, I had some bussi-  
ness to take care of".He looked at his son,flushed and face flooded with asked,"Is everything alright Caden you looked flushed"."Father do you have any enemies"?Daren was speechless he didn't see that one coming."Answer the question father,I need to Know".Right now Caden was frus-  
terated at the wait."Son of coures not, I-",cut of by his son's outburst."Father if I find out your're lying I'll make you apologize in front of the whole Kingdom".Daren can't believe he came close to finding out, and with that information, he sent off to Shiela's hut.  
Shiela's Hut

"How could you!",she screamed at her daughter."Do you know what you've could of done?"Shiela now crying walked to the door. "I'm sorry,I didn't know he would be out in the forest!",Karina sat down,trying to stay calm."Honey, I told you to stay hidden,out of sight,Where he could not find you".  
"I tried mother, but every corner I stepped, there were soilders everywhere in sight."Karina tried to explain."We don't have time to discussed this, if you did what you did, then he should be on his way".  
Shiela now started shaking in went to her mother and said,"Mother, what is he goin to do to us",she asked afraid of what might happen. "He can do what he want to".But at that moment, the sight of him came to their doorway.  
Caden's Room

I'm going to get to the bottom of 's hiding something, I just need to find out what. It's not going to be I'm going to find out Soon. 


End file.
